The solving of large-scale electromagnetic applications with objects (e.g., conducting objects, non-conducting objects, semiconductors, etc.) typically requires one or more integral equations to be solved. For instance, to solve large-scale electromagnetic applications with conducting objects in the frequency domain, the method of moments is commonly used in solving the electric field integral equation (EFIE), magnetic field integral equation (MFIE), or combined field integral equation (CFIE) with Rao-Wilton-Glisson (RWG)-type basis functions. In conventional approaches, the solving of such integral equations is computationally expensive, typically requiring relatively large amounts of memory and/or processing resources.